


Requiem pour le Fantôme

by Niglia



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niglia/pseuds/Niglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seguito del racconto del Persiano (inedito)<br/>Al libro di monsieur Leroux manca un capitolo fondamentale per far sì che la sua storia possa dirsi davvero conclusa; ecco, dunque, l’inedito seguito del racconto del Persiano, il mancante Capitolo Ventotto, come da lui lasciato scritto e tramandato a coloro che desiderano saperne di più sulla vicenda nella quale si è trovato coinvolto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem pour le Fantôme

_A monsieur Gaston_

_Da parte di un vecchio amico_

Manoscritto pervenuto in data 9 febbraio 1912: la narrazione che segue non ha subìto tagli, né modifiche di alcuna sorta, ma viene qui presentata così come il suo autore ha desiderato che facessi.

Ovunque voi siate, monsieur, vi ringrazio infinitamente per aver voluto condividerla con me.

G. Leroux

* * *

_Seguito del racconto del Persiano (inedito)_

Non ho mai raccontato ad anima viva ciò che realmente accadde quel giorno. Neppure al giovane giornalista che apparve una mattina alla porta della mia abitazione in Rue de Rivoli, di fronte alle Tuileries, per poi iniziare subito a pormi strampalate domande riguardanti la vicenda del fantasma dell’Opera; a lui raccontai qualcosa della povera Christine e del suo innamorato, e anche qualcosa dello sfortunato Erik, neppure la metà tuttavia di ciò che sapevo davvero, giusto quel tanto che fu sufficiente a placare almeno in parte la sua curiosità. Dopotutto erano passati tanti anni, e io ero ormai vecchio e malato: giustificai così la mia parca conoscenza dei più crudi dettagli di quella storia, e il giovane, seppur palesemente insoddisfatto per quel misero esito della sua ricerca, non me ne volle e si accontentò. Ho persino letto il suo romanzo; e per quanto trovi discutibile il modo in cui egli abbia rielaborato alcune parti ed eliminato di sana piante certe altre, forse è meglio così. È meglio che il mondo non sappia ciò di cui Erik fu realmente capace, ed è bene per la sua memoria che certe cose rimangano nell’oblio.

Pur tuttavia sento la necessità di porre per iscritto questi ricordi in particolare prima che svaniscano dalla mia mente, e se l’amica Morte mi coglierà in una predisposizione di spirito benevolente è probabile che lasci questi appunti a monsieur Leroux; sarà lui stesso, poi, a decidere che farne.

La storia da lui descritta nel libro si concludeva con la lapidaria notizia della morte di Erik pubblicata sull’ _Époque_ : è dunque da lì che riprenderò il filo della narrazione.

L’aver letto il necrologio del mio amico mi aveva posto in uno stato d’animo di tremenda tristezza mista a una buona dose di rabbia; chissà per quale motivo, avevo sempre creduto che Erik, con il suo genio e la sua dubbia morale, mi sarebbe sopravvissuto, sicché non avevo mai davvero pensato alla sua morte, per quanto essa sembrasse albergare in ogni recesso della sua anima più oscura e del suo orribile aspetto. Sapevo pure di essere stato io a farlo pubblicare, certo, ma avevo dato quella disposizione senza pensare, quasi come in sogno, ancora scosso com’ero dalla recente visita di Erik nella mia casa; e solo vederlo scritto nero su bianco aveva reso reale la tragedia. Dopo aver quindi sfogato la mia disperazione e aver rassicurato il mio domestico, Darius, che non intendevo, per il momento, porre fine alla mia vita o distruggere altre preziose suppellettili, mi ricomposi e mi preparai per uscire. Mi vestii di scuro, come se dovessi andare ad una veglia funebre, e in un certo senso era proprio quello lo scopo della mia sortita mattutina; non presi neppure la carrozza, preferendo dirigermi a piedi al teatro dell’Opèra.

Non erano trascorse neppure tre settimane dall’ultima volta che vi ero stato – talvolta mi capitava ancora di avere degli incubi su quella maledetta Camera dei Supplizi, e sull’albero in ferro con la forca e sull’acqua che inondava ogni cosa portando me e il povero visconte a un passo dall’annegamento; eppure, pur trovando alquanto riprovevoli i metodi utilizzati da Erik per proteggere il suo segreto e la sua dimora, non posso fare a meno di giustificarlo. Egli era cresciuto e aveva vissuto in un ambiente ben lontano dagli usi e costumi del resto dell’umanità – come peraltro dimostrava la sua scelta eccentrica, benché per certi versi comprensibile, di abitare nei sotterranei di un teatro che egli stesso aveva contribuito a costruire – e dunque non ci si può stupire più di tanto se la maggior parte delle sue azioni non incontravano la comprensione di noialtri comuni esseri umani.

Nessuno al di fuori di me poteva vantare di averlo conosciuto in un’epoca in cui il teatro e l’ossessione per quella piccola cantante svedese erano ancora ben lontani dalla mente di Erik. Rammento come se fosse accaduto ieri la prima volta che lo vidi, a Mazenderan, dove una carovana di zingari provenienti dall’est Europa lo esibivano come un animale, chiamandolo  _il morto vivente_ , torturandolo davanti a una folla eccitata e perversa quando non lo sfruttavano per la sua ampia conoscenza di trucchi magici, da illusionista e da ventriloquo: già allora aveva quell’innata e diabolica genialità che riuscì a catturare l’interesse dello Shah, che di conseguenza mandò me, il suo fedele Daroga, a prenderlo e portarlo a corte.

Gli zingari, com’era ovvio, non volevano perdere la loro fonte di guadagno più sostanziosa, ma davanti alla presenza delle guardie e della spada che portavo io stesso si fecero da parte e lo lasciarono libero. Erik non parlava la mia lingua – all’epoca avrà avuto forse una ventina d’anni o poco più – ma io conoscevo qualche parola della sua, sicché gli spiegai la situazione e ciò che lo Shah si aspettava da lui. Qualcosa in quello strano ragazzo mi colpì dal primo momento in cui i nostri sguardi si incrociarono, e provai come un brivido o un macabro presagio che mi paralizzò per pochi secondi: in un certo senso s _entii_  che le nostre strade e i nostri destini si sarebbero incrociati più volte negli anni a venire, solo che allora non avrei saputo dire quanto di quel presentimento sarebbe stato veritiero.

Quando lo vidi per la prima volta sedeva come un sovrano su una pila di cuscini, la schiena dritta, un’aria nobile, forse persino arrogante, terribilmente altero; le sue dita lunghe e sottili stavano maneggiando con estrema concentrazione una piccola scatola in legno che, come mi spiegò in seguito, serviva da contenitore per il meccanismo di un carillon. Evidentemente gli zingari non lo trattavano così male come sembravano voler far credere, dato che Erik possedeva una sua tenda propria e diversi oggetti personali. Riflettendoci col senno di poi, sono dell’idea che essi lo temessero per qualcosa che aveva fatto e che gli aveva fatto guadagnare, se non il loro rispetto, perlomeno il loro terrore: non credo infatti che una creatura come Erik si fosse piegata alle umiliazioni di un branco di gitani analfabeti senza mai un tentativo di ribellione.

Quando entrammo nella sua tenda non si voltò subito: si prese tutto il tempo che riteneva necessario per concludere ciò che stava facendo, e solo dopo, con estrema calma, si voltò per degnarci della sua attenzione, come neppure il sovrano più superbo sarebbe stato capace di fare. Il suo volto era coperto, ma a quel tempo non aveva ancora preso ad indossare una vera e propria maschera: aveva semplicemente adottato il modo di abbigliarsi dei beduini del deserto, sicché il suo volto era gelosamente celato da un keffiyeh nero che gli lasciava scoperti soltanto gli occhi. Ah, come scordare quegli occhi? Li rammento vividamente – erano dello stesso colore dell’oro più puro e bruciavano come le fiamme dell’inferno; malgrado la giovinezza del suo corpo, il suo animo aveva subito già così tante vessazioni e umiliazioni che lo avevano fatto invecchiare precocemente, e c’era in lui una maturità – per non dire, addirittura,  _una malvagità_  – che sgorgava da quelle iridi senza tregua, e che rendeva palese la consapevolezza che, se solo avesse voluto, egli avrebbe potuto ucciderci tutti senza neppure mostrare un briciolo di rimorso.

_Quello sguardo fu capace di incatenarmi al suo destino senza scampo!_

Lo Shah voleva da lui il progetto del palazzo più elaborato che mai anima umana fosse stata in grado di concepire, e poi gli assegnò addirittura il comando dei lavori, certo che nessun altro sarebbe stato capace di portare a termine una simile impresa. Quello, credo, fu il primo capolavoro di Erik: non avevo mai visto prima di quel momento un edificio così pieno di passaggi segreti, porte nascoste, soglie che non conducevano da nessuna parte, finestre che si potevano aprire solo con una determinata sequenza segreta nota solo al suo costruttore e allo Shah, e poi interi saloni e corridoi di specchi che si intersecavano tra loro in un labirinto senza fine e che permettevano al sovrano di apparire e sparire a suo piacimento senza che nessuno riuscisse a venire a capo del trucco. Quest’opera gli valse il titolo di Signore delle Botole, con cui Erik prese a fregiarsi con incredibile vanità. Lo Shah era compiaciuto dal lavoro di quello che, nel frattempo, potei iniziare a dichiarare mio amico; ma tale capacità gli sembrò sprecata da utilizzare solo per opere architettoniche, così prese a sfruttare l’illimitata fantasia e l’indubbia brama di sangue e vendetta che albergavano latenti in Erik per tramutarlo nel suo personale assassino. Presto anche quell’abilità venne resa pubblica, e Erik iniziò ad “esibirsi” nell’arena di Mazenderan con il compito di eseguire le condanne a morte dei prigionieri delle carceri reali. C’era un che di terribile nel modo in cui Erik uccideva quegli uomini denutriti e seminudi: era capace di spezzare loro il collo con estrema facilità, eppure ogni volta allestiva dei lunghi e complessi spettacoli per la delizia dello Shah e della sua corte, durante i quali giocava con le sue vittime come il gatto fa con il topo, dando persino loro un barlume di speranza che tuttavia soffocava nel sangue.

Ciò nonostante, l’interesse che la piccola sultana aveva iniziato a nutrire nei confronti di quello che, alla fin fine, era solo un altro servo come tanti, non piacque allo Shah suo padre, che diede dapprima l’ordine di accecare quello che era stato per poco tempo il suo favorito, dichiarando ufficialmente che non desiderava che egli potesse svelare ad altri i segreti del suo magico palazzo – nonché di come veniva amministrata la giustizia sotto il suo comando – ma poi, riflettendo che anche da cieco egli avrebbe potuto costruire un altro palazzo e rivelare ciò che aveva visto, optò per una definitiva uccisione. Il macabro diversivo che era stato Erik per lo Shah aveva fatto il suo tempo, ed era giunto alla fine.

Ah, che orribile giorno fu quello! Ovviamente non potevo permettere che la vita di quell’uomo eccezionale venisse così bruscamente interrotta. Ero fermamente convinto che, con le opportune occasioni, Erik sarebbe potuto riuscire a far parte di quella società che l’aveva sempre ostracizzato, e dunque a quel punto sarebbe diventato il personaggio più desiderato e conteso del mondo occidentale: nessuno sarebbe mai venuto a conoscenza del suo oscuro passato in Persia, e in Europa sarebbe stato al sicuro dalla vendetta dello Shah.

Come già detto, ero ormai profondamente legato alla sorte del giovane di cui in realtà sapevo così poco, salvo le poche cose che ero riuscito a carpirgli; Erik non è mai stato un uomo che ama parlare di sé, ritenendo la sua esistenza troppo infima e pietosa per poter essere degna di apparire in un qualsiasi racconto, ma io avevo i miei mezzi di persuasione così come lui aveva i suoi. In qualche modo me ne sentivo responsabile, e in un certo senso fu questo ad unirci – ero l’unico che sembrava minimamente interessato a ciò che aveva da dire, a stare ad ascoltarlo insomma, quando per tutto il resto della corte egli non era in fondo che l’ennesimo zimbello, un povero relitto dell’umanità ritenuto interessante solo per la sua deformazione e la sua arte. Tutti lo guardavano con il disprezzo che in genere si riserva ai criminali, con l’arrogante curiosità di chi osserva un insetto decidendo come e quando schiacciarlo, forse persino con una strana forma di ammirazione, ma mai, mai, mai nessuno era arrivato a rispettarlo. Era il suo aspetto a incutere timore e disgusto, non le sue azioni, poiché egli era comunque tenuto ad obbedire allo Shah; e poi, in mezzo a questi individui che nemmeno lo consideravano loro pari, c’ero io, il capo della polizia locale.

Dunque, quando lo Shah mi diede l’ordine di ucciderlo, non esitai un solo istante e presi la mia decisione. Approfittando del fatto che nessuno, tranne me e lui, conosceva la lingua occidentale, gli feci avere un mio messaggio la notte che precedeva la sua condanna, e pregai il mio dio che l’avesse ricevuto. Quando il mattino andammo a prenderlo, mi bastò scambiare con lui un solo sguardo per rendermi conto che Erik aveva letto e compreso le mie intenzioni, e che stava per mettere in atto il mio piano. Non saprei descrivere ora, a distanza di  tempo, ciò che accadde con minuzia di particolari: basti sapere che mi mise fuori combattimento, uccise due dei miei tre uomini e poi fuggì dalle prigioni per non mettere mai più piede in Persia. Credetti che non l’avrei mai più rivisto.

Lo Shah, come avrei dovuto immaginare, mi accusò di tradimento e mi sollevò dal mio incarico: sapeva che tra me e Erik si era formato uno strano legame, e ho ragione di pensare che non credette mai alla piccola messinscena attuata per far scappare il suo mostro vivente. Ad ogni modo, il fatto che un’altra guardia fosse sopravvissuta per raccontare che io, apparentemente, non avevo avuto niente a che fare con quella faccenda, mi salvò la vita e mi permise addirittura di ottenere una modesta pensione vita natural durante dovuta al mio incarico; solo, dovevo a mia volta lasciare la Persia, e così feci senza pensarci due volte.

Il destino volle che io e Erik ci incontrassimo quindici anni dopo, a Parigi.

Ripensare con quella curiosa nostalgia al tempo che avevamo trascorso insieme nelle esotiche terre persiane rendeva meno spaventosa la mia discesa negli inferi del teatro. Non era stato difficile eludere la sorveglianza: ero un personaggio piuttosto conosciuto all’Opèra, la maggior parte di coloro che vi lavoravano mi consideravano uno straniero un po’ eccentrico ma tuttavia innocuo, per cui nessuno mi prestava davvero attenzione. Così mi ritrovai per l’ennesima volta ad attraversare il cunicolo dei Comunardi, battendo il mio bastone da passeggio sul pavimento in pietra per scacciare eventuali topi curiosi.

Semplicemente non avevo resistito; malgrado le insistenti disposizioni di Erik – o forse dovrei dire  _ultime volontà_  – secondo le quali avrei dovuto limitarmi a pubblicare il triste necrologio e poi dimenticarmi di lui e fingere che un uomo così miserabile non fosse mai esistito, ecco che mi ritrovavo per l’ennesima e forse ultima volta a disobbedire ai suoi ordini. Ammetto, non senza una buona dose di sana vanteria, di conoscere piuttosto bene quei passaggi: quante volte avevo atteso là sotto, nell’ombra, in silenzio, che il mio vecchio amico si accorgesse della mia presenza e giungesse da me per minacciarmi e intimarmi di non mostrare più  _il mio brutto muso_  – testuali parole – in quelli che erano i suoi incontrastati domini?

Quando giunsi sulle rive del suo lago infernale, vidi che la barca era ormeggiata sul piccolo molo – il remo ordinatamente riposto al suo interno e una lanterna poggiata per terra con una fiammella al suo interno che bruciava l’olio: evidentemente aveva lasciato ogni cosa pronta per l’arrivo di Christine Daaé che, se avesse mantenuto la promessa che gli aveva fatto tre settimane prima, ora che aveva letto il necrologio sarebbe dovuta giungere a momenti per rendere gli ultimi onori al suo Maestro. Per non vanificare il lavoro di Erik abbandonai l’idea di prendere l’imbarcazione e con essa la via più breve per la sua dimora, preferendo passare per una galleria laterale che costeggiava la profonda pozza d’acqua e che sicuramente mademoiselle Daaé non conosceva.

Il silenzio regnava in ogni angolo di quei sotterranei, insinuando in me un’angoscia che non avrei creduto di poter provare ancora dopo la notte in cui vi ero giunto accompagnato dal giovane visconte De Chagny. Sapevo che il ragazzo aveva mantenuto la sua parola e non aveva svelato ad anima viva l’ubicazione dei domini dell’uomo che aveva terrorizzato per anni i frequentatori del teatro dell’Opèra, eppure non riuscivo a fare a meno di temere che qualcuno avesse trovato le gallerie segrete che conducevano là sotto e di conseguenza Erik stesso, con lo scopo di consegnarlo alla gendarmerie. Ah, immagino la gioia che avrebbero provato, il commissario della polizia e i due inetti che dirigevano il teatro, nel mettere finalmente le mani su di lui, nello sventrare il suo segreto, nel condannarlo al pubblico ludibrio! Ma no, se ciò fosse accaduto io lo sarei venuto a sapere; il silenzio era dovuto al fatto che Erik era già morto, o che stava per farlo.

Tale pensiero mi riempiva, e mi riempie tutt’ora, di una pena infinita.

Non trascorse molto tempo prima che raggiungessi la Dimora sul lago: la sirena non aveva cantato – anche se in un certo senso avrei preferito che lo facesse – ed avevo avuto persino la fortuna di non incappare in nessuna trappola o insidia misteriosa. Una volta fuori dal cunicolo mi ritrovai nel cuore di una scenografia tipicamente borghese, che dava l’impressione, benché fossi certo del contrario, di essere finiti nella sala da musica di un normale e comunissimo appartamento parigino. Come al solito, tale contrasto mi lasciò per un momento disorientato, ma la sensazione svanì in fretta; anche l’abitazione di Erik era deserta e silenziosa come una tomba, e ciò mi spinse ad andare alla sua ricerca. Speravo di non essere giunto troppo tardi – speravo… Non so bene neppure io che cosa speravo e che cosa mi aspettavo di trovare. Immagino di essermi sempre illuso che Erik, malgrado le sue promesse di lasciarsi morire d’amore – dopotutto aveva sempre amato il dramma…! – potesse trovare dentro di sé la forza che lo aveva tenuto in vita fino a quel momento di dimenticare Christine Daaé e abbandonare quel maledetto teatro, per poi iniziare altrove una nuova vita… non meritano forse, tutti gli esseri umani, una seconda occasione di essere felici?... E invece, come peraltro avrei dovuto sapere per certo, essendo io un intimo conoscitore dell’animo di Erik, trovai tutto come egli l’aveva lasciato in vista della propria dipartita. Tuttora non riesco a immaginare il sangue freddo di cui aveva dovuto far mostra per organizzare in ogni più piccolo particolare qualcosa come la sua stessa morte!

La sua dimora era perfettamente in ordine e quasi completamente immersa nel buio, non fosse stato per qualche candela che ancora sopravviveva agli spifferi e all’umidità. Procedendo a tentoni, le braccia distese in avanti, mi lasciai alle spalle il salone d’ingresso, la sala da pranzo e un lungo corridoio, per poi trovare le porte di due stanze: la prima era quella in stile Luigi Filippo, ove mi ero risvegliato su di un divanetto dopo l’essere quasi morto affogato, mentre l’altra, andando per esclusione, era la camera da letto padronale, quella di Erik. Non vi ero mai entrato, ma me ne resi immediatamente conto non appena vidi la bara – sapevo che ne possedeva una e tale visione non mi avrebbe sconvolto più di tanto in un’altra occasione, ma adesso, dopo aver fatto pubblicare quel necrologio, dopo la terribile visita che Erik mi aveva fatto poche settimane prima, in quelle circostanze, insomma, mi accorsi di tremare come una foglia o un comunissimo bambino impaurito. Inoltre non un rumore si udiva nella stanza… Così avanzai di un passo, due, avvicinandomi al sarcofago, ma prima che facessi il terzo un lieve e faticoso respirare mi bloccò come una statua di pietra al centro del macabro ambiente.

«Erik?...» Domandai piano, sottovoce, stringendo il mio bastone fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

Dal feretro provenne quello che parve un singhiozzo soffocato.

«Ah… Sei tu, daroga…»

Oh, la gioia che provai in quel momento!... il sollievo, il turbamento…! Udire la sua voce così all’improvviso, quando in cuor mio già temevo che Erik non facesse più  parte del numero dei viventi, mi privò per un lungo istante della parola mentre ringraziavo tutti i miei dei di avermi dato la possibilità di salutarlo per un’ultima volta. Deglutii un paio di volte, poi annullai la distanza che ancora mi separava da lui – già pronto e adagiato in quel tetro capezzale – e mi sporsi oltre il bordo, senza sapere cosa aspettarmi.

Non indossava la solita maschera, ma devo dire che il suo aspetto non mi turbò – sapevo già che cosa celavano i suoi travestimenti, inoltre ero nato e cresciuto in una terra che mi aveva permesso di vedere abbastanza, sin dall’infanzia, da non farmi spaventare più del solito per qualcosa di superfluo come il volto di un amico. I suoi occhi lucidi e appannati si posarono un attimo su di me, poi egli li chiuse e scosse il capo, più volte, insofferente. «No, no, non puoi restare, va’ via…  _lei_  sta per arrivare…»

«Lei chi, Erik?» Gli domandai con un brivido, temendo che fosse già in quello stadio della demenza che lo portava ad avvertire l’imminente avvicinarsi della Morte.

Un sospiro vagamente impaziente provenne dal suo petto, e fu raschiante e terribile come se provenisse dalla gola di un morto. « _Lei_ , daroga… il mio angelo… quella… cara ragazza… quel tesoro…» Un altro sospiro, più debole. «Se… Se manterrà la sua promessa, la mia Christine verrà a seppellirmi…» S’interruppe, colto da un lieve attacco di tosse che parve rimbombare come un tuono in quelle mute segrete. «E tu non saresti dovuto venire, daroga… devi andare via…»

«Quando verrà mademoiselle Daaé me ne andrò, non prima», ribattei, osando fare qualcosa di cui mai prima d’ora avevo avuto l’audacia di fare: gli presi la sua mano, gelida come la morte, e la strinsi tra le mie. Era incredibilmente magro! Da quanto tempo non si nutriva? Da quanto aveva cessato di prendersi cura di sé e lasciarsi lentamente consumare dall’incuria?

Un singulto gli sfuggì a quell’imprevedibile contatto, eppure non fece nulla per spezzarlo – o forse, più semplicemente, non ne aveva le forze; tuttavia preferisco pensare che in fondo apprezzasse il calore della mano di un altro essere umano in quel tragico momento. «Ah!, daroga… Sei così testardo…» Mormorò soltanto. Forse fu uno spasmo involontario o forse fu la mia mente a prendersi gioco di me, ma mi parve, per un momento… oh, non tanto, giusto un poco… che Erik ricambiasse la mia stretta.

Davvero, come poteva anche solo pensare che  _io_ , tra tutti, lo lasciassi morire da solo?

D’improvviso, senza che riuscissi a controllare la mia volontà, esclamai: «Siamo ancora in tempo per evitare questa follia, Erik…! Vieni con me, usciamo di qui… lasciamo Parigi, lasciamo la Francia, andiamo dove nessuno conosce la tua leggenda!»

Una smorfia, vagamente somigliante ad un sorriso, apparve sull’ombra che erano le sue labbra. «No, daroga… sto morendo. Il mio corpo e il mio spirito sono vecchi, e stanchi, tanto stanchi… non voglio più vivere nascosto, non voglio più fuggire, e una vita senza di lei… senza la mia Christine… non è una vita che ho intenzione di far durare ancora…»

Bisogna sapere che anche io, anni e anni fa, venni privato dell’amore della mia vita: e che per tale motivo decisi di vivere coltivando il suo ricordo e di non riprendere moglie. Ma, come si può immaginare, le circostanze erano prettamente diverse! La mia consorte, che Allah l’abbia in gloria, mi amava fedelmente, di un affetto dolce e gentile che ha maturato per anni fino a sbocciare in un sentimento solido come roccia; ma Erik, il povero, sventurato Erik, non aveva avuto il piacere né la fortuna di possedere un simile tesoro – e dunque non riuscivo a comprendere, o forse non volevo farlo, come avesse potuto preferire di rinunciare all’opportunità di incontrare una compagna che non avesse l’ingenuità e l’infantilità di mademoiselle Daaé. Egli non era un fervente seguace dei compromessi: amava o odiava fino alla morte, senza vie di mezzo, con una passione ineguagliabile, e senza possibilità alcuna che tale sentimenti si affievolissero col tempo. Eppure, io non lo capivo. Avrei preferito mille volte che vivesse una vita lunga e solitaria piuttosto che vederlo morire in quel modo così misero – benché non avessi dubbi sul fatto ch’egli considerasse, in fondo, piuttosto romantica l’idea di lasciarsi consumare d’amore – sì, avrei voluto continuare ad averlo al mio fianco, condividere con lui la strana amicizia che avevamo sviluppato e che avremmo senza dubbio potuto approfondire, se le circostanze fossero state diverse… L’eventualità di perderlo non si era mai davvero affacciata alla mia mente, e adesso non sapevo se sarei stato in grado di accettarla.

«Sciocco ostinato», mormorai, odiandolo. «Avresti ancora così tanto da dare al mondo…»

Erik preferì ignorare le mie parole, limitandosi a stringermi la mano con maggior forza come farebbe un padre nel letto di morte che conforta il suo unico figlio. Quando parlò di nuovo fu come se non mi avesse udito.

«Visto che ormai sei qui, daroga… voglio che tu prenda una cosa… voglio che tu abbia qualcosa di mio. Lì, sull’organo, daroga… vedi quello spartito?... sì… Ho concluso il mio  _Don Juan_ , vecchio amico, e non voglio che marcisca quaggiù… insieme a me. So che non vedrà mai le luci di una ribalta, ma… è anche l’unica eredità che possiedo e che posso lasciare, e… e voglio che l’abbia tu. Fanne quello che vuoi… Conservala, bruciala, gettala nella Senna… ma portalo via da questo sotterraneo.»

Questo fu un colpo al cuore. A me,  _a me_ , stava lasciando la sua opera d’arte? Con la gola contratta da una feroce commozione, feci come aveva detto e mi avvicinai allo strumento, prendendo con una sorta di reverenza il grosso spartito che pareva essere stato scritto con il sangue del suo autore. Quando mi voltai e tornai verso di lui, con il peso di quegli spartiti così preziosi stretti contro il mio petto, avevo gli occhi lucidi dallo sforzo di non lasciarmi prendere dall’emozione; eppure lui se ne avvide lo stesso, poiché mi chiese, con un tono gentile, quasi affettuoso…

«Piangi, daroga?... non ricordo di averti mai visto… piangere…»

Oh sì, invece, avevo già pianto sul destino di Erik quando era venuto nella mia abitazione, scioccando il povero Darius e portando l’ennesimo scompiglio nella mia vita. Ma come potevo contraddirlo? In quell’attimo, mi sentii  terribilmente in colpa per come mi ero comportato nei suoi confronti – per quel tradimento che, in fondo, avevo contribuito a portare a termine: non avevo forse condotto io il visconte de Chagny in quei sotterranei per salvare la sua damigella in pericolo? E, così facendo, non avevo forse distrutto il sogno d’amore di Erik e la sua unica possibilità di essere felice, per una volta?

Non resistetti: prima che la ragione mi impedisse di farlo, mi chinai su di lui e posai le labbra tremanti sulla sua fronte, per la prima e ultima volta. Erik trattenne bruscamente il respiro, incredulo tanto quanto me.

«Supplico il tuo perdono, Erik», bisbigliai.

Egli parve sinceramente commosso. «Oh, amico mio… non hai nulla da farti perdonare…» Deglutì, a sua volta colto dall’emozione. «Dovrei essere io a chiederti scusa, e… a… ringraziarti… per aver impedito che rovinassi la vita di quella povera ragazza…»

Balbettai qualcosa in risposta, ma lui non parlò più. Improvvisamente mi parve più sereno, come se un peso enorme si fosse volatilizzato dalle sue spalle e il suo corpo avesse perduto la consueta rigidità. Ormai aveva esaurito le forze, o forse semplicemente non aveva nient’altro da dirmi; per un momento mi irritò che mademoiselle Daaé non fosse ancora arrivata, perché avrei voluto che Erik potesse godere della vista e della compagnia della sua musa ancora un’ultima volta… Invece Christine non fece in tempo, e gli diede l’ennesima delusione. Quanto potere è celato nelle mani di una donna, che è capace con un solo gesto o un sorriso di decidere la sorte della vita e o la morte di un simile uomo!

I suoi occhi si chiusero e la sua bocca – o meglio, la cavità che somigliava vagamente a una bocca, priva di labbra e dai contorni screpolati – si dischiuse in un ansito sofferente. Il suo petto si abbassò ancora una, due, tre volte, dopodiché, con estrema lentezza e dignitoso silenzio, si fece immobile.

Il fantasma dell’Opera, la Morte Rossa, il Signore delle Botole, l’Angelo della Musica – era morto.

_Erik_  era morto.

Rimasi a lungo a contemplare il suo corpo che andava via via raffreddandosi, incapace di muovermi. Finalmente potevo guardarlo senza che lui cercasse di nascondersi, e mentre gli stringevo una delle sue mani scheletriche, che un tempo aveva spezzato un infinito numero di colli, mi chiesi per quale motivo il suo destino dovesse essere stato così terribile.  _Aveva un cuore capace di contenere il mondo intero, e invece dovette accontentarsi di una caverna_ …

Fu un rumore lontano a scuotermi dalla mia trance e a costringermi a celare me stesso nel buio; non dovetti attendere molto prima che una fanciulla venisse avanti, con il braccio teso dinnanzi a sé a sollevare una lanterna e illuminare debolmente la stanza. Era mademoiselle Daaé, pallida come un fantasma e tremante come un pulcino, ma con uno sguardo così risoluto e determinato da guadagnarsi in un istante tutto il mio rispetto e la mia benevolenza. Ella si avvicinò al sarcofago, e nel vedere il povero sventurato che giaceva al suo interno la sua eterea figura barcollò orribilmente, facendomi temere che sarebbe inciampata nell’orlo del suo stesso vestito; le scappò un violento singulto, e una mano corse a tappare le livide labbra che avevano osato turbare la quiete di quel luogo di morte: ma ormai nessun rumore avrebbe potuto risvegliare il suo Maestro. Incapace di trattenere le lacrime, Christine Daaé, il cui amore per il visconte aveva spezzato il cuore del terribile fantasma dell’Opera, posò la lanterna sul pavimento e si aggrappò alle sponde della bara, singhiozzando come una bambina sulle gelide spoglie. La vidi allungare una mano verso il volto scoperto di quello che era stato Erik, e a quel punto decisi di lasciarle l’intimità che un simile incontro richiedeva; ero un estraneo e uno spettatore indesiderato dinnanzi all’ultimo saluto di una giovane all’uomo che le aveva dato ogni cosa. Silenziosamente sgattaiolai via, stringendo sotto un braccio il  _Don Juan Triomphant_.

Lo avevo privato dell’ultima possibilità di rivedere ancora una volta il suo angelo, la sua musa, colei che in un’altra vita sarebbe potuta diventare la sua sposa; ma, mentre risalivo verso la superficie, con il volto rigato dalle lacrime che non avevo osato versare mentre mi trovavo in sua compagnia, pensai che la cosa non provocava in me il minimo rimorso: mademoiselle Daaé, pur con tutti i suoi infiniti pregi, non avrebbe meritato di essere padrona di quell’intimo istante della triste esistenza di Erik.

Fu questa, dunque, l’ultima volta che vidi il fantasma dell’Opera. La verità è che fui con lui quando esalò l’ultimo respiro, fui io a intrecciargli le mani scheletriche sul petto e fui sempre io a controllare, nascosto, che la sua antica allieva seguisse le istruzioni che lui stesso le aveva dato quando l’aveva lasciata libera.

Il suo scheletro giace sepolto in quei sotterranei di cui nessuno troverà mai i numerosi accessi creati dalla mente geniale del fantasma, così come l’unica prova che una simile, miserevole creatura è mai esistita. Non rivelerò cosa ho fatto e che cosa ho intenzione di fare della sua opera, del suo capolavoro, giacché a questo riguardo il mio egoismo prevale su tutto il resto e voglio che mi rimanga qualcosa che mi ricordi di lui; posso però dire che aveva ragione quando affermava che il suo  _Don Juan_ era una musica terribile capace di consumare l’essere umano, come peraltro aveva fatto con il suo compositore...

Concordo su quanto asserito da monsieur Leroux, e cioè che quelle preziose spoglie meriterebbero una tomba onorevole sotto un bel salice, in un normale cimitero, ove gli amanti della musica e delle tragiche storie d’amore potrebbero, negli anni a venire, andare a portargli una rosa.  _Non è uno scheletro come tutti gli altri…_  Ma Erik è pur sempre Erik, finanche nella morte: e d’altra parte credo che non esista un altro luogo su questa terra, diverso da quel teatro che è stato la sua amorevole dimora per così tanti anni, dove egli possa riposare in pace.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice.   
> Duunque… Da che cosa nasce questa breve one-shot? Ebbene, da un Art-Trade. Che cos’è, vi chiederete voi – perché spero di non essere davvero l’unica a non sapere che cosa cavolo fosse questa cosa xD – lasciate che vi spieghi: si tratta, letteralmente, di uno scambio di 'arti', generalmente disegni. Qualcuno chiede all'altro di disegnare (o scrivere, in questo caso) qualcosa che vorrebbe vedere e o leggere, e viceversa.   
> In poche parole la stesura di questa one-shot mi è stata commissionata dalla cara Homicidal Maniac, che in cambio ha fatto questo bellissimo disegno tratto da una scena della mia long “No One Would Listen” – per la precisione, dal capitolo 9.   
> Oddiomio, è la prima volta che mi ritrovo a scrivere in modo così approfondito sull’Erik del romanzo, per non parlare del fatto che è la prima volta in assoluto che mi ritrovo a parlare del Persiano. Ho immaginato un ipotetico 28 capitolo che il Daroga lascia in eredità a monsieur Leroux, il giornalista che scrive il romanzo del fantasma, sotto forma di manoscritto, dove approfondisce ciò che non ha avuto il coraggio o la voglia di dirgli a voce: l’idea era di approfondire meglio il rapporto tra Erik e il Daroga – di farla anche un po’ più slash, addirittura – ma per quanto io possa leggere fanfiction yaoi semplicemente non riesco a scriverle, così come sono apparentemente incapace di scrivere qualcosa di horror o anche solo vagamente spaventoso. Per cui, niente, spero comunque di essermi avvicinata almeno un po’ alla richiesta di Homicidal Maniac e a quello che avrebbe voluto leggere lei – se così non è, non posso che farle le mie scuse e prometterle che proverò a scrivere qualcos’altro, in futuro. xD   
> Comunque Erik gli ha regalato il suo Don Juan, insomma, se non esprime il suo affetto questo non so cosa possa farlo… :P   
> Per il resto, ringrazio anticipatamente tutti coloro che capiteranno da queste parti e leggeranno questo esperimento letterario. :) E prima o poi prometto di tradurla in inglese, se ce la faccio! xD   
> I remain, mesdemoiselles, your obedient servant,   
> Niglia.


End file.
